5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded
5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded is an independent flash game. Reloaded is one of the games in the "5 Minutes to Kill Yourself" series and involves the player attempting to kill themselves in under five minutes using various objects. The video was uploaded on March 14th, 2014 and was the 68th video uploaded onto the channel. Stacy, Renae, Sydney, Andrea, and Mackenzie all participated in this video. Video Synopsis The girls begin the game, Renae commenting that she probably doesn't need five minutes and could probably kill herself in two. Andrea and Mackenzie attempt to read the instructions, but they go too quickly before they finish reading it. The girls customize their character with Andrea, Renae, and Sydney choosing a female character while Stacy and Mackenzie choose a male character. Renae and Stacy point out the lack of choice they have with the clothes. They finish customizing their character, though Andrea and Renae wanted their character to be topless which the game doesn't allow. Sydney is the first to choose how to die and chooses the photocopier which involves the character slamming the lid on her head. Andrea chooses to get eaten by a shark, Renae chooses to get beaten up by a wrestler, and Sydney chooses to use the paper cutter. Mackenzie chooses a toilet stall and gets stabbed by a clown, though she calls the clown Santa instead. Andrea chooses to get beaten as a pinata and notices that the planks of wood had nails in them. Renae chooses the staples as Sydney also chooses the pinata, to which she realizes upon clicking that she was the pinata. Renae continues to use the stapler as does Mackenzie who tells her character to staple their cornea. Andrea gets flattened by an anvil, as Sydney urinates on some wires. Renae and Stacy notices a girl with a rather large bust, Stacy commenting that it is weird looking. Mackenzie picks up a trophy expecting the character to eat it, she then clicks on the microwave to which the character throws the trophy in it and it explodes the microwave. Andrea notices a man sitting on a yoga ball and wants to kill him instead. Renae gets a ball thrown at her as Sydney offends a group of geeks that attack her with axes. Andrea chooses the paper cutter and gleefully notes that the paper cutter is covered in blood afterwards. Mackenzie obtains an achievement from the game after stapling herself, Stacy gets beaten by a group of people, as Sydney eats a cigarette butt much to her disgust. Renae crushes her head with weights and asks how she would know if she is dead. Mackenzie chooses the pinata, Andrea chooses the photocopier and Renae chooses the paper shredder, afterwards Renae found the paper shredder death intense. Stacy staples herself and then calls her character an idiot, seemingly not knowing the whole point is to hurt themselves. Sydney chooses to crush her head with a car door and cringes for a bit. Renae continues to use the paper shredder as Mackenzie uses the paper cutter and the photocopier. Andrea chooses to urinate on the wires and is delighted by it. Renae comments that she should be dead by now as her character is covered in blood. Andrea continues to electro-urinate herself as Sydney finally dies from a noogie with 47 seconds to spare. Renae finally dies by stabbing herself with a pair of scissor and had 18 seconds to spare. Mackenzie dies from eating a cigarette butt with 1 minute and 28 seconds to spare. Andrea dies from elctro-urination with 8 seconds to spare. It was not shown if Stacy managed to kill herself in time. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2014